Pequod - Harpoon PC 350
The Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 is an armed patrol ship in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's a triangular patrol and pursuit boat. It has 2 crewmen (one for the Mounted Gun at the front). It always has that same dark grey / black paint. It looks like it has a huge engine. Performance It can't compete with sports boats like the Triereme - RC Athena, but it's good enough for its purposes. It's armed with a Mounted Gun, which can't be operated by the driver. Locations and versions *San Esperito Military: **In river traffic in "government stable" Provinces. **Some appear in Breakout. **Can appear during a government Heat level. *Unmarked version (San Esperito Military): **La Perla military base. *Unmarked version (Guerrilla) spawns at the following Guerrilla safehouses after attaining the rank of "Coronel" in their "army": **Guerrilla 15 "Camp Delta" safehouse. **Guerrilla 21 "Camp Regal" safehouse. **Guerrilla 31 "Boathouse Camp" safehouse. *Unmarked version (owner unknown): **At a dock on the western side of a small island, just south of Nuevo Estocolmo. See picture above. *Black Hand: **Two are at the Quayside loading area during the mission River of Blood. **After blowing up the fuel tanks in the mission River of Blood, if you try to escape in one of their ships, two unmarked versions will appear after a short distance and Black Hand soldiers will start shooting at you with Mounted Guns in the back of the unmarked ships. These ships are the only ships with mounted guns in the back and they also drop explosive barrels. Strangely enough, the front of these unmarked versions don't have mounted guns, as if the mounted guns at the back of the ship had been moved there from the front. ** Patrols around Isla Dominio *San Esperito Police Department: **Patrols around the El Grande Fort at all times. **Incredibly rarely can be spotted in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. **During Sidemissions. If your objective takes you to a beach, and you get Government Heat, there's a possibility one will spawn and attack you. Trivia *Strangely, all versions of the boat are equipped with a siren. Even more strange, it is not the same one used by the San Esperito Police Department or the San Esperito Military vehicles. *The decals and stripes on the left side of the ship do not appear on the right side, making the marked versions appear unmarked from the right side of the boat. **As a result of this, the unmarked version was once thought to appear in river traffic and during Heat. *Strangely, the boat appears to lack any sort of propeller or water jet, which in theory would render it unable to move. *This vehicle doesn't have a successor in Just Cause 2, but in Just Cause 3 its legacy is carried on by the CS Powerrun 77. Gallery Military version Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Military Front.png Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Military Stern.png Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Military Bow.png Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Military Side .png Pequod Harpoon PC-350 Right side.png|The starboard side of a San Esperito Military variant. It appears unmarked as the decals are asymmetrical Police version Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Police Front.png Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Police Rear.png Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Police Stern.png Rare occurance Police Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 during Sink the Buccaneer.png|During the mission Sink the Buccaneer. Police Pequod during sidemission.png|In a Rioja sidemission. San Esperitian Police Department naval vehicles.JPG|Alongside a police Triton - G3 Taiphoon. Black Hand version Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Front.png Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Rear.png Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Stern.png Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Bow.png Unmarked/Guerrilla version Pequod - Harpoon PC 350,Guerrilla version, provided at safehouses, side view from front..jpg Pequod - Harpoon PC 350,Guerrilla version, provided at safehouses, side view..jpg Pequod - Harpoon PC 350,Guerrilla version, provided at safehouses, side view from behind..jpg Pequod - Harpoon PC 350,Guerrilla version, provided at safehouses, front view..jpg Pequod - Harpoon PC 350,Guerrilla version, provided at safehouses, upper view..jpg Pequod - Harpoon PC 350,Guerrilla version, provided at safehouses, underside view..jpg|Guerrilla version, (safehouse), underside view. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350,Guerrilla version, provided at safehouses, inside view..jpg|Inside view. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350,Guerrilla version, provided at safehouses, view of the engine..jpg|View of the engine. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, Guerrilla version, provided at Safehouses..jpg|Guerrilla version provided at safehouses, viewed from the Guerrilla 15 "Camp Delta" safehouse. Unmarked Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 outside Nuevo Estocolmo.JPG|An unmarked one near Nuevo Estocolmo. As to how someone might obtain this vehicle... Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Boats Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito